


Underworld

by Silverfin64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Ships, M/M, fantasy worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfin64/pseuds/Silverfin64
Summary: Everyone's wondered what it's like down in the center of the Earth.Well now...You don't have to wonder any more.Below all the layers of magma and molten rock of the world lies Afa Tirion City, home to the lost souls and demons of the Underworld. If someone died for the first time above Earth's mantle, then their soul is transported to the Underworld, and their bodies are remade and reborn. A lot of them have physical changes; a lot have some mental changes. Elf ears is the most common for identifying demons and losties (names for the dead and lost souls), but there are uncommon ones.Elliot died in a fire when she was five, along with her eleven-year-old sister, Maia. Now, she's fourteen. She's lived most of her life in Afa Tirion, and she loves it more than she ever loved the above-ground world.But then the Not-Losts, the regular, still-on-their-first-lives humans, find a way through the molten lava shell protecting Afa Tirion City. Somehow, Elli, Maia, Reese, Marco, Reginald, and Cherry are captured, along with her long-lost brother, Will. Together, they have to find a way out of the facility that holds them captive - but a lot will be lost, and only little will be gained.
Relationships: Cherry/NO ONE. CHERRY AIN'T ALLOWED TO DATE, Maia/Marcellini, Reese/Elliot, Reginald/Will





	1. Prologue

Maia groaned as she grabbed the broom and swept her mother’s floor. For the seventy-seventh time. Today.   
Why doesn’t Will have to do anything? She grumbled inside of her mind. Oh, I know, because he’s Mom’s favorite and a precious child who can’t do anything wrong. When did I do anything wrong? Apparently just me being born was me doing something wrong. So yay me.   
She didn’t know why Tamarin loved Will more than her daughters.   
Maybe it was because Will acted like a perfect angel around her and he was only a demon with her and Elliot. Maybe Tamarin just liked to pretend he was a perfect angel and therefore rewarded him as such. Maybe...maybe he was a perfect angel, and she was the horrible sister who always ruined everything for her family.  
She could hear her parents screaming from the other room. Throwing things. She winced as she heard a glass shatter next to her head.   
Her little sister, Elliot, swung her legs back and forth on the bed as she watched Maia sweep. Her burnt sienna-brown hair was pulled back in two cute pigtails. Courtesy of Maia, thank you very much, her so-called ‘mother’ would not be taking credit for something she didn’t bother to do today. Maia was basically Elliot’s mom. Not that Tamarin cared. In fact, the less kids to take care of, the better, in her opinion.  
Which was wrong, seeing as she’d had three before she was even twenty-five.  
“Do you think O’Phelia is gonna come and say hi before the big band-assemly-thing?” Elli questioned her eleven-year-old sister as her legs bounced up and down.  
Maia had to hold back a laugh. O’Phelia was Elliot’s imaginary friend, and evidently she was going to be playing in a band concert, or, as, Elli referred to it as, a ‘band-assemly-thing’.   
“Maybe,” Maia mused, “but she’ll probably be super busy getting ready and everything.” Something reached her nose that she didn’t quite know how to say. It was charcoal-y and bitter, with a sooty substance that made her choke indignantly.   
Smoke.  
Her house was burning alive.  
Suddenly, Will burst into the room. His eyes were wide in panic, and his eight-year-old body was shaking.  
“Mom said-” he started, then broke into a fit of coughs. When he came up, a small droplet of blood was dripping down his chin. “M-mom said to get out of h-h-here and to h-hurry away and get away, didn’t you hear h-he-” He cut himself off again with another cough.   
Maia immediately gripped Will’s hand in her own, feeling guilty for all the things she’d said in her head about him.   
“Come on, Will,” she ordered, racing through the hallway. Flames were eating away at all the walls and at the furniture that they had scattered around their small apartment. Smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe and to see. As she gazed at the house, she had a feeling she was forgetting something, but then Will crumpled down, and all she could think about was getting him away. He always has been weak. I can’t let him die or Mom and Dad will never forgive me.  
Finally making it down the stairwell, Will almost unconscious in her arms, Maia found her mother and father in the crowd of people down below. When she looked back at the building, she couldn’t help but continue to stare in horror as the whole of her corner home was eaten away. She clung to her father and didn’t let go.  
“Wait!” Blacksmith cried suddenly, running a hand through his fire-orange hair that Maia had inherited. “Where’s Elli?”  
Maia’s insides turned to ice.  
Elliot was still in there.  
She didn’t have time to think. Mai raced up the stairs, her mind filled to the brim with prayers that her sister would live, prayers that she could make it in time. Prayers that if Elliot died, that Maia would go down with her.  
Prayers that God was real after all.  
Maia made it inside her crumbling house, throwing herself through the door as it crackled and the ceiling caved in. She shrieked and scrambled to her feet, dashing down the decaying house towards the room where Elli was. She could hear small, terrified screams coming from that room, cut off by violent coughing every couple seconds.   
The door was locked, so Maia kicked it down.  
There, crouched up in the corner, was her youngest sibling. Elliot. The forgotten child. Flames were eating away at her back and her arms as she tried her hardest not to cry. Her hair, somehow, hadn’t caught on fire yet.  
“OH MY GOD, ELLI, I’M SO SO SO SORRY!” Maia sobbed, sliding down to her knees in front of her sister, pulling her into a hug, not caring if the fire on her sister ate away at her as well - in fact, she barely felt it. “I shouldn’t have forgotten you, Elli, I shouldn’t have forgotten you, God’s gonna hate me now, I’m not gonna be able to get into heaven now.” She was babbling and crying and all the while Elliot was still coughing hard.   
And now she could feel it, too: the sharp stabbing in her throat that made her cough up her insides, like every heave of her chest was a knife to her lungs. Like her breathing wasn’t good enough, like the pyres of terrifying anger were punishing her for hating her mom, hating her brother, hating herself.   
“Someone...help us…” she whispered hoarsely.   
The ceiling caved in on them.   
And then the world went black and she felt nothing at all, not even pain.

✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**. ♡ .**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦

“Dude, they’re young. Look, one’s not even older than five.”  
“I know, but does it look like I know where the frick they came from?”  
Slowly, two faces swam into Maia’s view. Both were male. One had a pale face, sandy-blonde hair, and oddly purple eyes, and the other had a speckled tan face with nutmeg-brown hair and amber eyes. Both faces were contorted with slight worry, but calm shone through the blonde man’s eyes, while anger sparked in the brown one’s.   
The blonde-haired man spotted her open eyes. He turned to her, putting a small smile on.   
“Hey, kid, how’s it goin’?” he asked, brushing a strand of her orange hair out of her face. “You’ve had quite a rough time from the looks of it.”  
Maia looked down and immediately winced. Some of her skirt was burned, and her grey T-shirt now looked more like a crop top. Her shoes were gone as well. She reached a hand back to feel her hair and noticed that it was now a lot frizzier, and it felt shorter.   
“Y-you can call me Maia,” she mumbled softly, sitting up on her elbows. “And I did have a rough time. Me and my sister were in a fire-”  
Maia sat straight up, wincing a little at the pain in her chest. “Where’s Elli? Where is she?”  
“Dude, calm down,” the brown-haired one snarked at her, rolling his eyes. “This ‘Elli’ wouldn’t happen to be the little girl laying next to you, would she?” He gestured his stump of a hand at Elliot, who was laying next to her.   
Maia heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” she cried, flopping back down on the hard pavement with her arms spread wide. Then she sat up again, criss-crossing her legs and taking in the appearances of the men in front of her.   
The brown-haired one was obviously the youngest. He was a slight bit shorter than the blonde one, and he was kneeling in front of the two sisters. He wore a camo tank top and cargo shorts, and he looked a little weird: his ears looked like they were an elf’s ears. His right hand was missing, and all that was left was a stump, and from what she could see, he had a small scar on his left shoulder.  
The sand-haired man, however, looked very odd indeed. He had big, black, fluffy wolf ears sticking out of his messy hair, and a bushy black tail covered his leg, as he was kneeling in front of them as well. His second leg was cut clean off, but he was still muscular and fit. He wore a navy-blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, and he also had the weird elf-like ears, though his were noticeably smaller.   
“Who...are you?” Maia asked.   
“We are Outwatchers,” the blonde one said. “I’m Officer Luke Hartman.” He stuck out his hand, and she shook, her hand trembling a little.  
“I’m Spencer Winters,” the brown-haired one revealed, scooting forward to ruffle her hair with his fist, smirking. “And who are you, little one? I would assume your name is Maia and your friend’s is Elli?”  
Maia pushed Spencer’s fist away, grinning back at him. “Yeah, I’m Maia, and my sister is Elliot, but I call her Elli. Maia and Elliot Brooks.”   
“Ah, I see,” Spencer replied, leaning back on his palms and stretching his legs out in front of him. “So. How’d you two die?”  
“Wait, we’re dead?” Maia couldn’t believe it. She’d always imagined heaven as a place of yellows, blues, and whites, not blacks, oranges, and reds. “So does this mean that we’re in…”  
“No, this isn’t hell,” Luke corrected, smiling softly. “More like, a city of departed souls and demons.”  
“So...what should I call this city?” Maia asked as Elliot groaned quietly, sitting up a little.  
Luke and Spencer exchanged glances.  
“Well, the city’s official name is-” Luke starts, but Spencer cuts him off.  
“This is Afa Tirion City, the Underworld’s entire universe,” Spencer explains, crossing his arms. “And you are now a part of it.” He smiled as he finished.  
“So what I’m trying to say here is...welcome to Afa Tirion. Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 1

Maia groaned as she grabbed the broom and swept her mother’s floor. For the seventy-seventh time. Today.   
Why doesn’t Will have to do anything? She grumbled inside of her mind. Oh, I know, because he’s Mom’s favorite and a precious child who can’t do anything wrong. When did I do anything wrong? Apparently just me being born was me doing something wrong. So yay me.   
She didn’t know why Tamarin loved Will more than her daughters.   
Maybe it was because Will acted like a perfect angel around her and he was only a demon with her and Elliot. Maybe Tamarin just liked to pretend he was a perfect angel and therefore rewarded him as such. Maybe...maybe he was a perfect angel, and she was the horrible sister who always ruined everything for her family.  
She could hear her parents screaming from the other room. Throwing things. She winced as she heard a glass shatter next to her head.   
Her little sister, Elliot, swung her legs back and forth on the bed as she watched Maia sweep. Her burnt sienna-brown hair was pulled back in two cute pigtails. Courtesy of Maia, thank you very much, her so-called ‘mother’ would not be taking credit for something she didn’t bother to do today. Maia was basically Elliot’s mom. Not that Tamarin cared. In fact, the less kids to take care of, the better, in her opinion.  
Which was wrong, seeing as she’d had three before she was even twenty-five.  
“Do you think O’Phelia is gonna come and say hi before the big band-assemly-thing?” Elli questioned her eleven-year-old sister as her legs bounced up and down.  
Maia had to hold back a laugh. O’Phelia was Elliot’s imaginary friend, and evidently she was going to be playing in a band concert, or, as, Elli referred to it as, a ‘band-assemly-thing’.   
“Maybe,” Maia mused, “but she’ll probably be super busy getting ready and everything.” Something reached her nose that she didn’t quite know how to say. It was charcoal-y and bitter, with a sooty substance that made her choke indignantly.   
Smoke.  
Her house was burning alive.  
Suddenly, Will burst into the room. His eyes were wide in panic, and his eight-year-old body was shaking.  
“Mom said-” he started, then broke into a fit of coughs. When he came up, a small droplet of blood was dripping down his chin. “M-mom said to get out of h-h-here and to h-hurry away and get away, didn’t you hear h-he-” He cut himself off again with another cough.   
Maia immediately gripped Will’s hand in her own, feeling guilty for all the things she’d said in her head about him.   
“Come on, Will,” she ordered, racing through the hallway. Flames were eating away at all the walls and at the furniture that they had scattered around their small apartment. Smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe and to see. As she gazed at the house, she had a feeling she was forgetting something, but then Will crumpled down, and all she could think about was getting him away. He always has been weak. I can’t let him die or Mom and Dad will never forgive me.  
Finally making it down the stairwell, Will almost unconscious in her arms, Maia found her mother and father in the crowd of people down below. When she looked back at the building, she couldn’t help but continue to stare in horror as the whole of her corner home was eaten away. She clung to her father and didn’t let go.  
“Wait!” Blacksmith cried suddenly, running a hand through his fire-orange hair that Maia had inherited. “Where’s Elli?”  
Maia’s insides turned to ice.  
Elliot was still in there.  
She didn’t have time to think. Mai raced up the stairs, her mind filled to the brim with prayers that her sister would live, prayers that she could make it in time. Prayers that if Elliot died, that Maia would go down with her.  
Prayers that God was real after all.  
Maia made it inside her crumbling house, throwing herself through the door as it crackled and the ceiling caved in. She shrieked and scrambled to her feet, dashing down the decaying house towards the room where Elli was. She could hear small, terrified screams coming from that room, cut off by violent coughing every couple seconds.   
The door was locked, so Maia kicked it down.  
There, crouched up in the corner, was her youngest sibling. Elliot. The forgotten child. Flames were eating away at her back and her arms as she tried her hardest not to cry. Her hair, somehow, hadn’t caught on fire yet.  
“OH MY GOD, ELLI, I’M SO SO SO SORRY!” Maia sobbed, sliding down to her knees in front of her sister, pulling her into a hug, not caring if the fire on her sister ate away at her as well - in fact, she barely felt it. “I shouldn’t have forgotten you, Elli, I shouldn’t have forgotten you, God’s gonna hate me now, I’m not gonna be able to get into heaven now.” She was babbling and crying and all the while Elliot was still coughing hard.   
And now she could feel it, too: the sharp stabbing in her throat that made her cough up her insides, like every heave of her chest was a knife to her lungs. Like her breathing wasn’t good enough, like the pyres of terrifying anger were punishing her for hating her mom, hating her brother, hating herself.   
“Someone...help us…” she whispered hoarsely.   
The ceiling caved in on them.   
And then the world went black and she felt nothing at all, not even pain.

✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**. ♡ .**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦

“Dude, they’re young. Look, one’s not even older than five.”  
“I know, but does it look like I know where the frick they came from?”  
Slowly, two faces swam into Maia’s view. Both were male. One had a pale face, sandy-blonde hair, and oddly purple eyes, and the other had a speckled tan face with nutmeg-brown hair and amber eyes. Both faces were contorted with slight worry, but calm shone through the blonde man’s eyes, while anger sparked in the brown one’s.   
The blonde-haired man spotted her open eyes. He turned to her, putting a small smile on.   
“Hey, kid, how’s it goin’?” he asked, brushing a strand of her orange hair out of her face. “You’ve had quite a rough time from the looks of it.”  
Maia looked down and immediately winced. Some of her skirt was burned, and her grey T-shirt now looked more like a crop top. Her shoes were gone as well. She reached a hand back to feel her hair and noticed that it was now a lot frizzier, and it felt shorter.   
“Y-you can call me Maia,” she mumbled softly, sitting up on her elbows. “And I did have a rough time. Me and my sister were in a fire-”  
Maia sat straight up, wincing a little at the pain in her chest. “Where’s Elli? Where is she?”  
“Dude, calm down,” the brown-haired one snarked at her, rolling his eyes. “This ‘Elli’ wouldn’t happen to be the little girl laying next to you, would she?” He gestured his stump of a hand at Elliot, who was laying next to her.   
Maia heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” she cried, flopping back down on the hard pavement with her arms spread wide. Then she sat up again, criss-crossing her legs and taking in the appearances of the men in front of her.   
The brown-haired one was obviously the youngest. He was a slight bit shorter than the blonde one, and he was kneeling in front of the two sisters. He wore a camo tank top and cargo shorts, and he looked a little weird: his ears looked like they were an elf’s ears. His right hand was missing, and all that was left was a stump, and from what she could see, he had a small scar on his left shoulder.  
The sand-haired man, however, looked very odd indeed. He had big, black, fluffy wolf ears sticking out of his messy hair, and a bushy black tail covered his leg, as he was kneeling in front of them as well. His second leg was cut clean off, but he was still muscular and fit. He wore a navy-blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, and he also had the weird elf-like ears, though his were noticeably smaller.   
“Who...are you?” Maia asked.   
“We are Outwatchers,” the blonde one said. “I’m Officer Luke Hartman.” He stuck out his hand, and she shook, her hand trembling a little.  
“I’m Spencer Winters,” the brown-haired one revealed, scooting forward to ruffle her hair with his fist, smirking. “And who are you, little one? I would assume your name is Maia and your friend’s is Elli?”  
Maia pushed Spencer’s fist away, grinning back at him. “Yeah, I’m Maia, and my sister is Elliot, but I call her Elli. Maia and Elliot Brooks.”   
“Ah, I see,” Spencer replied, leaning back on his palms and stretching his legs out in front of him. “So. How’d you two die?”  
“Wait, we’re dead?” Maia couldn’t believe it. She’d always imagined heaven as a place of yellows, blues, and whites, not blacks, oranges, and reds. “So does this mean that we’re in…”  
“No, this isn’t hell,” Luke corrected, smiling softly. “More like, a city of departed souls and demons.”  
“So...what should I call this city?” Maia asked as Elliot groaned quietly, sitting up a little.  
Luke and Spencer exchanged glances.  
“Well, the city’s official name is-” Luke starts, but Spencer cuts him off.  
“This is Afa Tirion City, the Underworld’s entire universe,” Spencer explains, crossing his arms. “And you are now a part of it.” He smiled as he finished.  
“So what I’m trying to say here is...welcome to Afa Tirion. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I hope you guys love the prologue as much as I do! This story is one of my favorite in the world, and I had to do something to celebrate. Yay.   
> Leave kudos and comments!  
> See y'all later!  
> Love,  
> Fin


End file.
